Plantilla:CMúsica
Puedes detener la música dándole click al ícono de pausa en el reproductor. Europa by [[wikipedia:es:Globus_(música)|'Globus']] From Agincourt to Waterloo Poitiers and then Anjou The Roses War, the Hundred Years Through battlefields of blood and tears. From Bosworth Field to Pointe Du Hoc Stalingard and the siege of York The bloody turf of Gallipoli Had no effect on the killing spree. Bannockburn to Austerlitz The fall of France and the German blitz The cruelest of atrocities Europa's blood is borne of these. Heaven help in all our battles Heaven see love, heaven help us. Bolshevisks and feudal lords Chivalry to civil wars Fascist rule and genocide Now we face the rising tide. Of new crusades, religious wars Insurgents imported to our shores The western world, gripped in fear The mother of all battles here. Heaven help in all our battles Heaven see love, heaven help us Avant hier, avons être Déja demain, (nous) sommes éclairée. All glory, all honor Victory is upon us Our savior, fight evil Send armies to defend us. Empires built, and nations burned Mass graves remain unturned Decendants of the dispossessed Return with bombs strapped to their chests. There's hate for life, and death in hate Emerging from the new caliphate The victors of this war on fear Will rule for the next thousand years. All glory, all honor Victory is upon us Our savior, fight evil Send armies to defend us Europa, Europa Find better days before us In kindness, in spirit Lead us to a greater calling. Europa, Europa Find better days before us In kindness, in spirit Lead us to a greater calling. Lennigrad, Berlin wall March on Rome, Byzantium's fall Lightning war, Dresden nights Drop the bomb, end this fight! Never again! Black Parade by [[wikipedia:es:Globus_(música)|'Globus']] Now have we seen this light for the last time They're turning back the clock and we won't survive On just hope this time They slowly break us down from the inside And force a way of life we don't recognise And free will has died We take our breath for the last time We'll give it one more cry before they burn a hole In our hearts again. We saw it coming, this Black Parade when will it end Oh you and I both know, this Black Parade on fear depends We can fight it but we can't pretend. khaste nasho, parvaz kon ey khaste mooned too ghafas Parvaz kon ta ke manam ba to ham avaz ham nafas. The turbans reign supreme over virtue You cannot lift your veil or speak the truth They promise nothing but keep that bar held high for you. We saw it coming, this Black Parade will forge ahead Oh you and I both know, this Black Parade The demon's edge We will fight it with our dying breath. And now they've pumped the masses full of rage We're going to light some fires We're going to burn the stage The lightning is coming, the marchers will fall Fall. khaste nasho, khaste nasho, sokooteto faryad kon ta mano dari, khodeto az in ghafas azad kon. We saw it coming, this Black Parade will meet its end Oh you and I both know, this Black Parade, it's good as dead We will fight until the streets turn red This Black Parade will meet its end Oh you and I both know, this Black Parade, it's good as dead We will fight until the streets turn red. faryad kon parvaz kon We will fight until the streets turn red.